The Friendship Project
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: when a school project turns into a life or death situation will Nina be okay or will she die and if she dies will the person responsible for it come clean and face the consequences or will she ignore them and finally date the person she has always wanted to.


The Friendship project

Nina: I can't believe Mr Sweet is making everyone do a project in groups about something that is important to them.

Amber: how many people is it in a group?

Patricia: One, Five Six, Four, Two or Eight.

Nina: so how about me you amber Fabian and Mara

Nina: okay so let's first come up with a project idea together.

Amber: what about a fashion project

Patricia: or about we don't do that.

Mara: why don't we do a project about friendship?

Nina: I think that's a great idea okay so now let's choose job roles me and Fabian will be captain and make the website amber can in charge of putting the articles columns and stories about friendship on the website as Mr Sweet said we could do it on a website Patricia and Mara can get the stories columns and articles to put on the website by amber. We have till the end of lunch tomorrow to finish the website and in two days time we will be presenting the project in front of Mr Sweet and the entire class so let's meet tomorrow in free period to put the articles and stories on the website and add finishing touches to the website. Let's go.

Nina: oh great I almost forgot this lunchtime I have to do my lunchtime singing club but at least Mara , Patricia and Amber have to come along too so I won't be alone , so that's a good thing

Nina: the first song I will be signing is Make It In America Victoria Justice

Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favourite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

Fabian: Nina and I have finished the website and Mara, and Patricia have finished getting the articles and stories so we are meeting up tomorrow lunchtime to get everything put on the website and sort out the finishing touches .

Nina: Tomorrow lunchtime we met up in the computer lab and the presentation came out good I think. I can't wait till tomorrow.

Mr Sweet: so we have 4 projects to see Jerome and alfie`s project called the Prank project we also have Mick`s project called the Sport project we also have Nina`s, Fabian`s, Amber`s Patricia`s and Mara`s project called the Friendship project and lastly we have Joy`s project which is a secret. So let's see the Friendship project first shall we.

Nina: we chose to our project about friendship because friendship is something so important in the world but it is also something people think isn't that important so Patricia and Mara wrote articles and stories about friendship and amber put the stories on the website but also she researched headlines and articles about friendship from different places in the world and among different generations and me and Fabian made the website.

Mr Sweet: brilliant now let's see joy`s shall we.

Joy: now for my project I chose to do about stealing and how it is wrong. So for my project I decided to research stealing but there was one part of the project I didn't need to research because a year ago someone stole something from me not a material possession but a very important possession indeed and that possession was my boyfriend Fabian and that slut of an American Nina Martin stole him from me.

Patricia: Joy cut this out now you and Fabian were never going out in the first place.

Joy: just because we weren't technically going out doesn't mean we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend because I loved him way before that American joined this school.

Amber: yes it does Joy and stop it because your upsetting Nina, Right Nina.

Fabian: where's she gone she was just here a minute ago wait a minute where's Joy gone?

Jerome: actually Fabian, there both outside together.

Fabian: WHAT!

Joy pushes Nina into the road and she gets hit by a car!

Jerome: aggggggghhhhhhhh!

Fabian: Jerome what's wrong?

Jerome: Joy pushed Nina into the road and Nina got hit by a car.

Patricia, Mara, Amber and Fabian: WHAT!

10 minutes later the ambulance and the police show up and Nina is taken into the ambulance and joy the driver of the car and Jerome are taken to the police station for questioning and to give statements.

Fabian: i cant believe this Nina could die and then Joy is just let off with a caution and a warning.

Amber: Nina`s in the hospital and is in a severe coma , Fabian is freaking out and Joy is just let off with a caution and warning but the doctors said that Nina should wake up in a couple of days a week at the most.


End file.
